


The Consequence of Pranking

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [24]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Bad Influences, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Ichabod Crane vs. the 21st Century, Poor Ichabod, Poor Jenny, Pranks and Practical Jokes, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny teaches Ichabod to play pranks. Namely, to play pranks on Abbie.</p><p>Naturally, this does not go as smoothly as she thought it would.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Person A pulls a prank on Person B that back fires.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequence of Pranking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagittae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittae/gifts).



> Again, prompted by [Xelbie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelbie/pseuds/Xelbie), because her ideas are wonderful. Except, I fail at pranking people, so I kind of flopped on a prank _idea_... ehhh, hopefully this is good enough. x'D
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

It wasn't as though he often stooped to such a level. It was just... well, he didn't know. Miss Jenny had taught him about the sanctity of pulling pranks and how it signified the bond between two people. He wasn't sure that he believed that such pranks were necessary to a relationship, but... Miss Jenny had _dared_ him, and he didn't back down on a challenge.

So, in taking a can of soda from the fridge, he did what Miss Jenny had taught him to do: he shook the can.

There was no way to tell if it was going to work until somebody opened the can, so Ichabod retreated from the fridge and set the can down on the table.

"Oh, thanks," Abbie muttered, rubbing her temples. "This is a pain in the ass. I can't find _any_ connection."

Ichabod cocked his head slightly; perhaps he shouldn't have initiated this prank whilst Abigail was working on her case. She seemed irritated. Yes... this was probably a bad idea.

"Hello, earth to Crane."

Ichabod blinked and focussed on her. "Yes, I heard. Is there anything I might do to help?"

Abbie sighed. "No. Case work versus supernatural work, big difference. This has to be by the book." She leaned back in the chair. "Thanks, though."

"Yes." Ichabod wondered how much trouble he would get into if he told Abbie about the soda beforehand, so that it didn't explode all over her and her kitchen. That was probably preferable to her getting pranked at the moment-

"Hey, any luck?" Jenny asked as she joined them in the kitchen.

"No." Abbie rubbed her eyes. "I swear, our freaky cases are easier than the normal ones sometimes. All these demons, ghosts... I can understand why _they_ do it, but humans? Killing each other, I mean, murdering someone for twenty bucks of cigarettes? _That_ I don't get."

Ichabod was inclined to agree. He had seen the horrors of war firsthand. The fact that people, himself included, could take a life without hesitation just for the sake of a disagreement... The world would be a much better place if everyone got along, but, in that vein, Ichabod knew it wasn't likely to happen. If it wasn't humans, like Abbie was lamenting about, there was always the unseen world that he and she fought that would pick up the slack.

"Mm, humans are scary," Jenny commenting, grabbing the soda. "But I'd rather live with them than with the demons."

Ichabod was again inclined to agree, but seconds later, he jerked back to reality when he realised that Miss Jenny had picked up the can of soda. "Miss Jenny-!"

Too late; Jenny pulled the tab on the can.

Ichabod flinched as the soda exploded, flinched again when Jenny yelped and dropped the can, and took a step back when Jenny's head shot up to glare at him.

_"Crane!"_

Abbie, meanwhile, had dissolved into laughter.

Ichabod took another step back. "I'm sorry," he said, holding up his hands. "You told me to do it to Miss Mills-"

"Wait," Abbie interrupted, looking around at him. "That was meant for me? You shook my can of pop?!"

"Yes, but by design of your sister telling me that-"

 _"Jenny!"_ Abbie rounded on her sister.

"Well it's on me now!" Jenny retorted, shaking soda from her hands and scrubbing her sleeve across her face. "Crane, I swear I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Ichabod stepped back a third time, the doorframe digging into the small of his back. "Now, Miss Jenny-"

Abbie snickered. "You know what, you brought it on yourself, teaching him to do that." She stood up, grabbing the roll of paper towels. "Here."

Jenny caught the paper towels. "I am _not_ cleaning this mess up!"

"Hey, it's your fault." Abbie dropped back into her chair. "That was seriously the best thing I've seen all day. Thank you, Crane," she grinned, looking over at him. "Although I would have whomped your ass if you'd have done that to me."

"Duly noted," Ichabod said seriously.

Jenny stalked towards him. He resisted the urge to flinch back, for two reasons: one, he was Ichabod Crane and he had faced Moloch himself, and two... he had nowhere to go.

" _You_ clean it up," she hissed, and shoved the paper towels into his chest.

"Oof- very well." He wrapped his arms around the paper towels as Jenny vanished down the hall.

Abbie shook her head slightly, still smiling. "Sorry, Crane. Sometimes pranks backfire," she said cheerfully. "First consequence of practical jokes, Pranking 101."

Ichabod huffed under his breath and gingerly tore off some paper towels. He was definitely not going to be doing that again.

 


End file.
